User talk:KaBlammer1992
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hqdefault.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 19:46, November 26, 2014 (UTC) 21:27, September 7, 2019 (UTC)Blocked users here are so countless to death. HEY! Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! It's me Adventuretimer from Nick/CN Reboot. Just dropping by to say hi! (I might help out at some point :D)~ Adventuretimegurl123 Yo!!! Thanks much! Maybe ask on NR/CNR if there's any other KaBlamoids that want to help out. ~KaBlammer1992 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, April 23, 2015 (UTC) Logo http://i.imgur.com/3hKK9Vw.png Do you want to change the logo to this? Nodog438 01:16, April 24, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Thank you for making this. It looks great. KaBlammer1992 (talk) 02:06, April 25, 2015 (UTC)KaBlammer1992 About Episode 29 Hey KaBlammer1992, I'm pretty much convinced at this point that Episode 29 is fake, even though I believed it was real for a while. But I have a couple questions I'm sure you can answer for me about it. One, is that when Mark left that comment on the fansite in 2011, do you remember his tone? Like, you said he debunked it, but was he like "Oh yeah, I get asked a lot about that episode...." or did he just say short and to the point "It's fake". I'm just curious about how detailed he got about the rumor, if you can remember. And the other thing I wanted to ask you is that if you were so certain that the episode was fake back in 2011 when you saw the comment, why did you go to the Lost Media Wiki page on it and just play along with everyone's theories and stuff? If you had that kind of information at your ready, I'm surprised you didn't edit the articles to reflect Mark's official comment, even though you can't "prove" it I guess cause that site is dead. So yeah, I'm just interested to hear back from you. The whole topic of Episode 29 is so strange considering nobody stopped the hoax in its tracks but just continued to play along with the "oh yeah, I remember the kiss scene" and stuff. Radiant Lloyd Firefly (talk) 17:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I'll do my best here. Unfortunately I had never screencapped any comments from Mark Marek, but I do remember him sternly saying it didn't exist. His intent on Henry and June when he came up with the idea for them on the show was that they were more like a brother-sister relationship than a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. He said they never had a crush on one another. I felt if I had edited the page immediately to say the episode never existed I would've gotten a lot of shit from the LMW (Lost Media Wiki) community (for not providing proof). As I said above, me not screencapping the comments at the time is one of my biggest regrets ever, and I feel like those comments would have closed the door on one of the biggest rumours in cartoon history. KaBlammer1992 (talk) 18:26, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Ah, I see. Yeah, I guess I shouldn't have doubted Mark, it's just that I initially had a hard time believing that Mark himself would comment on a fansite of all things, debunking a huge rumor years in the making. All things considered though, he must have meant exactly what he said. I completely understand about the LMW though. To be honest, I initially doubted your word, but seeing how dedicated you are to KaBlam- even without visual proof- I feel like you should be trusted. It's not like there's any other leads to go on anyway. I actually updated the article on the new LMW to reflect the fact that it's fake, even though some people will still deny that. Someone on the KaBlam Episode 29 video that I made (I'm LSuperSonicQ) said that there might be a chance of finding the comment on the Wayback Machine if people who were on the fansite remebered/still had URLs. I have no idea how extensive or available old information from that site is, so is that a possibility? Radiant Lloyd Firefly (talk) 23:30, July 13, 2015 (UTC) That could be, the Wayback Machine goes back pretty far (that's how I found the exact Season 1/Season 2 episode order for the show). I will actually ask the site creator (who I know on NReboot, a stream site dedicated to old Nickelodeon shows) about the URL and see if she remembers. KaBlammer1992 (talk) 23:50, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Awesome- please keep me updated on that. I'd really like to see those comments taken straight from the site. Good luck on tracking them down! Radiant Lloyd Firefly (talk) 00:39, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Something rare I found Nicktoons World News, starring Henry and June. It's incomplete, though. https://youtu.be/T7Lw9b7F9qU?t=1m46s Nodog438 23:47, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Holy crap. Forgot that existed. Poor Julia McIlvaine, the voice actress that they used for June in those segments was so bland. KaBlammer1992 (talk) 23:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC) More rare stuff https://web.archive.org/web/20030206232012/http://www.nickelodeon.com.au/toonroom/kablam/main3.html http://web.archive.org/web/20010418042217/www.sfdrs.ch/sendungen/nickelodeon/content_kablam.html Nodog438 19:02, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Also, not that it matters, but "Hurts So Good" without the original Nick bug: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vPSv7vR24C0 Some info Psst- it's Babs from NR. I found you on the LMW and thought I'd leave some info. I was making a new save folder for my email when I noticed that I had some of my old chats with Mark Marek saved (insert "Hallelujah Chorus"). Again, I didn't ask him about "Episode 29"- another fan did, and the fan (whom I have forgotten...sorry, I'm so terrible) had told me that Mark said it wasn't real. BUT I do have exactly what he said about the subject of whether or not Henry and June had crushes on each other: "No, in either direction. They were more like brother and sister" While not outright stating that the episode wasn't real, it does pretty much confirm in a way that it's fake- why would they kiss otherwise? I know, you probably already know all of this- I just thought providing proof would help. I'm just glad I could find it. Are there honestly still people who think this is real? Good grief. T.J. Detweiler 17:09, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Haha, hey Babs. Thanks for the actual answer. KaBlammer1992 (talk) 17:40, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Random thing Found this while browsing random stuff. http://prntscr.com/94o22t Kaboom? Without Time? This seems familiar. And there's a lot more Nick show knockoffs too on that page. See for yourself: http://dreamlogos.wikifoundry.com/page/Homer+Simpson+Productions Welcome As the mayor and founder of this wiki, I welcome you to the commnity. I rarely go to this place actually because I'm currently doing my own animations but it's nice to see a fellow Kablam fan to carry on the spirit. I see you got the KABLAM lunchbox as well. Cool. Any other Kablam memorabillia you gotz? YouGottaBigBand (talk)YouGottaBigBand Hey there. Nothing else KaBlam! related as there wasn't really anything "made" for the show like shirts, hats, video games, etc. Also, glad to be here and thanks to the other contributors as well for their hard work. KaBlammer1992 (talk) 17:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Cool No prob. And PS: I interviewed Mark Marek and convinced him to upload the lost epps. YouGottaBigBand (talk) 21:31, December 16, 2015 (UTC)YouGottaBigBand Cleanup Do I have permission to do a cleanup on the wiki and upgrade low quality screenshots with HQ ones? I wanted to ask before I do anything. Many Thanks ThomasUltimate1213 (talk) 01:49, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Lost Seasons? Hey KaBlammer1992, got another "Kablam mystery" I would like your opinion on. So there's a new article on Lost Media Wiki about some supposed lost/unaried seasons 5-7 of Kablam with literally no more proof of their existence than "Episode 29" had. While the whole thing sounds fake, I'm wondering if there could be any truth behind it since the article's author isn't an obvious troll, and I don't know a lot about the production or inner workings of Kablam. Thanks for your insight. Radiant Lloyd Firefly (talk) 20:30, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hey there. :-) Sounds trolly to me. I bet people probably got the idea from the Wikipedia's KaBlam! page (where it said "with the rest of season four and two seasons left unaired") KaBlammer1992 (talk) 16:14, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Hi, do you have any way to contact Mark Marek? I want to contact him about KaBlam! Delted Scenes. Thanks! (if this does not pop up this is ThatHuskyTV) ThatHuskyTV (talk) 02:34, January 29, 2016 (UTC) You can contact to his website. YouGottaBigBand (talk) 02:39, January 29, 2016 (UTC)YouGottaBigBand Is There Gonna Be a Reboot to Kablam? - Aaroniscool Not that I'm aware of. YouGottaBigBand (talk) 22:35, January 29, 2016 (UTC)YouGottaBigBand Adopting wiki Since you have recently edited, I am planning to adopt the wiki to get rights. Is this fine after you become inactive, in case of vandals? [[User:BF10|'BF10']] [[User talk:BF10|'Orders']] 20:45, February 27, 2017 (UTC)